


Когда пришла моя очередь, я не смог провести черту

by passionario



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк - молодой и наглый автомеханик в захудалой мастерской Айовы, Маккой - разведенный хирург-алкоголик, у которого сломалась машина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда пришла моя очередь, я не смог провести черту

Проклятая машина издохла как раз тогда, когда Маккой заметил бензоколонку и включил поворотник, чтобы заехать на нее. В следующий момент где-то под капотом что-то щелкнуло, и машина заглохла. Аккурат посреди дороги. Хорошо еще, никого не было, но Маккою все равно захотелось побиться лбом об руль. Не хватало еще застрять посреди Айовы без транспорта, в городишке, где почти наверняка нет банкомата, а если и есть, то наличные в нем закончились еще год назад.   
— Проблемы, мистер? — из минимаркета при бензоколонке выскочил мужик и побежал к Маккою.   
— Проклятущая машина сдохла, — мрачно ответил тот. — У вас здесь есть где-нибудь автомастерская?   
— Сейчас я позвоню Скотти, он пришлет своего парня, тот заберет вашу машину и посмотрит, как оно. Хотите пока кофе? Пива холодненького? — мужик доброжелательно подмигнул Маккою и махнул рукой в сторону минимаркета. — Чего вам тут сидеть в духоте.   
Люди никогда не переставали поражать Маккоя. Он достаточно путешествовал по стране, чтобы бесконечно удивляться тому, что видит. Ему попадались и маленькие городки, где все смотрят на чужаков, как на врагов народа, и крупыне города, где всем на тебя плевать, и вот такие вот, где каждый считал своим долгом обмолвиться с тобой словечком, выпить пива и рассказать свою историю.  
Впрочем, против пива Маккой ничего не имел, фильтровать поступающую информацию мастерски научился за время совместной жизни с Джозелин, когда надеялся, что еще что-то можно исправить, а ждать все равно было надо.   
Пока он забирал с заднего сиденья пиджак с документами и бумажником, мужик позвонил кому-то, судя по обрывочному разговору как раз обещанному механику.   
— Да, Джимми, у меня тут... Мистер, кто у вас тут?  
Маккой в сердцах хлопнул дверцей машины.   
— Додж, чтоб ему пусто было. Восемьдесят шестого года.   
Мужик послушно повторил и отключил телефон.   
— Парнишка через минут двадцать подъедет, как раз успеем пропустить по кружечке. Чего вам тут стоять и париться, а, у меня вентилятор есть, он хоть и плохонький, но ветерок все-таки нагоняет.   
Пока они сидели в магазинчике, мужик и правда успел рассказать Маккою нехитрую историю своей жизни. Звали его Феликс Згросс, его дед и бабка приехали из Европы во время войны, да так и остались тут. Отец выкупил бензоколонку, мать заставила сделать при ней магазинчик, а Феликсу все досталось по наследству. Он был женат, но сейчас жена гостила у дочери в Сан-Франциско.   
— А вот и Джимми, — вдруг прервал свой монотонный рассказ Феликс. — Хэй, парень! — он выбрался из-за стойки и засеменил на улицу. Маккой, прихватив недопитую бутылку пива (пиво было дерьмовое, но хотя бы холодное), последовал за ним.   
Парень, стоявший у машины Маккоя, был похож на героя дамских любовных романов. Такие любила читать Джоз, когда была беременная. Маккой отлично их помнил, потому что иногда он читал ей вслух, когда у нее болела голова. В каждой третьей книжонке попадался залихватский парень из провинции, загорелый, красивый, в потертых джинсах, майке и клетчатой рубашке. Ведь клетчатая рубашка была признаком настоящего американского мужчины, сказала ему однажды Джозелин, и подарила эту самую рубашку. Маккой никогда ее не носил. Главные героини, приехавшие в захолустье к тетушке, обязательно без памяти влюблялись, а потом вскрывалось, что парень дико богат, но состояние тяготит его, вот он пашет за гроши в каком-нибудь убогом месте.   
— Джим Кирк, — представился парень и протянул руку. У него была широкая и открытая улыбка; Маккой давно не видел, чтобы так кто-то улыбался, и невольно улыбнулся в ответ. А еще может это была игра света, но у парня были совершенно ненормально-голубые глаза, как будто в них отражалось синее небо над их головой.   
— Леонард Маккой, — Маккой пожал протянутую руку.   
— Феликс, толкнешь? Я знаю, ты сможешь, — парень ухмыльнулся и закрепил трос под бампером. — Мистер Маккой, садитесь в мою машину, у меня хотя бы радио работает.   
Через пять минут манипуляций они все-таки тронулись с места. Парень, как и обещал, включил радио, пощелкал каналы, остановившись на нейтральном концерте джазовой инструментальной музыки. Маккой, уже морально приготовившийся в какой-нибудь молодежной современной попсе (попсой он считал почти все, что выпускал нынешний рынок масс-медиа), был приятно удивлен.   
Еще минут пятнадцать потребовалось, чтобы доехать до мастерской. Она находилась в большом, слегка покосившемся ангаре, который парень называл гаражом.   
— Раньше тут тракторы стояли, ну, для обработки полей. Но потом гараж долго пустовал, а Скотти любит с техникой возиться, вот и выкупил. Только сейчас он уже не то, что раньше, все больше дома сидит да указания раздает, — болтал парень, завозя машину Маккоя внутрь. — Хотите, чайник поставлю? Черт знает, что у вас там, детка все-таки уже не молодая, — он любовно погладил ее по пыльному капоту.   
— Валяй, — вздохнул Маккой.   
Пока парень суетился вокруг, Маккой устроился в старом кресле, явно безжалостно выдранном из какого-то автомобиля. Местами обивка была протерта до дыр и торчал поролон, но сидеть было удобно, куда удобнее, чем на каком-нибудь офисном диване в приемных многих адвокатов, да даже в их больнице были ужасно неудобные стулья и диваны.   
— Прошу, — парень всунул ему в руки чашку, скинул рубашку и поднял капот. — Вау! — искренне восхитился он. — И она еще ездила, это же надо! Да эта детка у вас просто героиня, мистер Маккой, я могу вам сказать. Другая бы на ее месте умерла с тысячу километров назад, а эта еще побегает, думаю.  
— Уж лучше бы было ей побегать, — хмуро согласился Маккой.   
— Не переживайте, все будет в лучшем свете, док.   
Парень нырнул во внутренности его машины, а Маккой безмолвно пялился на его спину, сжимая чашку с горячим чаем в руках и думая, откуда парень узнал. Или просто к слову пришлось? В любом случае... Он чувствовал симпатию к этому пареньку, к его открытой широкой улыбке и глазам цвета неба. Обычно наметанный глаз Маккоя мог сразу распознать линзы, но этот парень явно был чудом природы.   
Чай был пресным, но добавлять сахар в чай или кофе Маккой был согласен только в случаях резкого падения давления. Зато он был горячим, горячая чашка в руках странным образом помогала сосредоточиться. Маккой смотрел на темно-янтарную жидкость; на дне чашки была роза, по краю — мелкие трещинки и щербинки, но было бы странно обнаружить в этом забытом Богом городке (который и городком-то тяжело было назвать) стандартный набор для малобюджетных офисов из Икеи.   
А потом Маккой поднял голову, и его взгляд зацепился за спину парня, который звенел металлом, что-то крутил, отвинчивал, бормотал себе под нос, а иногда досадливо стучал гаечным ключом о капот.  
Маккой смотрел, как двигаются мышцы под его кожей (Джим, он сказал, что его зовут Джим), и это было — внезапно — невероятно красиво. Очень часто вместо людей Маккой видел скелет, строение человеческого тела, симптомы болезней, но этот Джим просто двигался, и это было похоже на музыку. Маккой ни черта не разбирался в ней и просто наслаждался.   
По радио (перед тем, как сдохла проклятая машина) обещали резкое потепление во второй половине дня; Маккой терпеть не мог жару, и сейчас он сидел в тени, наблюдая, как в полосах солнечного света механик из захудалого городишки чинит его машину. Тот был в майке и джинсах, его одежда была щедро заляпана маслом и грязью, и на плечах, обожженных солнцем, была россыпь веснушек. Даже недельная щетина на щеках не делала парня взрослее на вид, Маккой бы дал ему двадцать с небольшим максимум.   
— Думаю, еще час, и все будет готово, — Джим распрямился и повел плечами.  
Час. Час. Ну — час, это неплохо, наверное. Маккой не разбирался в машинах, он разбирался в строении человеческого тела. И это конкретное тело перед ним явно ломало ногу в детстве, а потом попало в руки паршивого врача.  
— Откуда вы? Не из наших краев, сразу видно, — спросил парень, наклоняясь к ящику с инструментами.   
— Атланта, — пожал плечами Маккой, опуская пустую чашку на пол. Он сам не заметил, как допил чай; хорошо, что сейчас румянец можно легко списать на духоту. Что в тот темном углу, где он сидит, его лица вообще не должно быть видно.   
— Вау, — Джим распрямился и тыльной стороной ладони потер лоб. — Далековато вы забрались.   
— Обстоятельства, — неопределенно отозвался Маккой. — И можешь говорить мне "ты", потому что иначе я начинаю чувствовать себя древним стариком.   
— Как скажешь, док, — кивнул Джим.   
Наверное, это было что-то в воздухе. Что-то... что-то такое. Не могло же его так нести после одной жалкой бутылки пива. Но каждое движение Джима, даже легкое подрагивание ресниц, словно толкало Маккоя в бездну. Никогда раньше он не обращал внимания на других людей так. Да, когда-то давно он любил смотреть на Джозелин, она была красиво, он помнил, как в их медовый месяц она смеялась и танцевала под дождем, а потом они занимались сексом прямо в каком-то переулке, и ему нравилось думать, что именно в ту ночь была зачата Джоанна. Это было самое счастливое воспоминание Маккоя о рухнувшем браке.   
Но этот парень... Парень, черт возьми. Давно, до Джозелин, Маккой спал и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, но после Джозелин — ни с кем. А потом появляется этот парень, и теперь Маккой чувствовал себя героем пресловутого любовного романчика.   
— Док? — голос Джима прогнал воспоминания. Маккой дернулся и моргнул.   
Джим стоял совсем рядом, на его плечах блестели бисеринки пота, а волосы на шее были мокрыми.   
— Ты ломал в детстве ногу? — Маккой спросил это, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.   
— Да, левую, — кивнул Джим. — А как вы...  
— Я врач. Хирург. Тот, который разрезает людей и зашивает их обратно, — Маккой попытался улыбнуться, но по внутреннему самоощущению вышло жалко. — В устройстве человеского тела я разбираюсь куда лучше, чем в механизмах, — он поморщился.  
— Вау. Нет, правда, вау. Это круто, помогать людям, — Джим улыбнулся. Его улыбка была не такой, как при их встрече, сейчас она была мягкой и немного рассеянной, но понравилась Маккою куда больше.   
Это все усталость, сказал он себе. Ты провел за рулем пятнадцать часов, вот крыша и едет. Как еще объяснить странное желание зарыться пальцами в эти светлые волосы, провести руками по плечам, исследовать его всего, целиком, потому что черт возьми, этот мальчишка, Джим Кирк, он был идеальным, и Маккою хотелось до дрожи в пальцах осмотреть его.   
Кажется, ему стоит всерьез задуматься над тем, что пора бросать пить. Ему говорили — пока ты можешь оперировать, все хорошо. Но нет ничего хорошего в желании зажать провинциального парнишку, уронить его на капот собственной заглохшей машины, которую этот самый парнишка пытается починить, раздеть его и потрогать — всего, с головы до ног.   
Маккой не знал, это было его явно помутненное сознание или все-таки реальность, но ему показалось, что Джим пристально смотрит на него; это был тот взгляд, которые можно ощутить, словно к тебе прикасаются, словно не взгляд Джима, а его руки скользнули по телу Маккоя. А потом парень отвернулся, подошел обратно к машине, и все пропало. Но Маккой смотрел на его спину, на то, как двигаются руки, как приходит в движение сложный механизм человеческого тела, и ему хотелось прижаться губами в коротким мокрым волосам на его шее.   
Джим захлопнул капот, и глухой звук удара металла о металл заглушил в голове Маккоя его слова. Он видел, как шевелились губы парня, но смысл слов до него уже не доходил.   
— Док, эй, док, все в порядке? — Джим дернул головой, когда Маккой встал и сделал шаг в его сторону.   
Все в порядке, парень. Все в порядке, не нервничай, я просто смотрел на тебя, и у меня, кажется, поехала крыша. Я просто хочу к тебе прикоснуться, посчитать все позвонки, потому что ты знаешь, парень, ты совершенно, ненормально, красивый, не в том дурацком смысле, как пишут в книжках. Ты красив той красотой, которую видишь, но понимаешь только, когда потрогаешь.   
Я хочу потрогать тебя, Джим Кирк, потому что только через ощущения можно доверять людям.   
— Да, — сказал, наконец, Маккой. Он стоял посреди ангара — гаража — и чувствовал, что еще немного, и его начнет трясти.   
— Точно? — Джим сделал шаг ему навстречу, и было в его глазах — проклятых, дьявольских глазах — что-то, что толкнуло Маккоя вперед. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом, как прижал парня машине.  
Зато он отчетливо чувствовал, как его отпускает чудовищное напряжение, как оно переплавляется во что-то иное. Маккой положил руку Джиму туда, где шея переходит в плечо, под его пальцами бился пульс, и Маккой на автомате отсчитывал; он скользнул ладонью выше, пересчитал шейные позвонки и зарылся в короткие волосы на затылке.   
Джим вцепился пальцами в его футболку и тяжело дышал. Наверное, подумал Маккой, ему было неудобно. Наверное, подумал он дальше, мне плевать, потому что он ничего не говорит.   
— Ты, — вдруг выдохнул Джим, — господи. Никогда раньше...   
— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я занимался тем, что разъезжал на машине по стране и зажимал хорошеньких мальчиков по гаражам? — ухмыльнулся Маккой. Его отпускало, отпускало, отпускало, потому что он видел — чувствовал, знал, — что Джим понимает.   
Они стояли близко, слишком близко, и Джим все еще сжимал его футболку в руках.   
— Так значит, я хорошенький? — у Джима были шальные глаза; он быстро облизнул губы, и Маккой не выдержал. Дернув Джима на себя, он поцеловал его, утонул в запахе моторного масла, горячего металла, и чертов мальчишка отвечал так, что у Маккоя закружилась голова.   
Они целовались долго, и Маккой не мог перестать трогать Джима, он исследовал его тело, как слепые изучают мир, и он чувствовал себя слепым, потому что до этого он не видел всего. Чертов мальчишка мешался, он скользил под руками Маккоя, как змея, как недовольный кот, его руки забирались под одежду Маккоя, мешали его рукам, они путались друг в друге, как в жаркую ночь путаешься в простынях.   
— Думаю, тебя хочет каждая особь женского пола в штате, и ты наверняка это прекрасно знаешь, — Маккой тяжело дышал.  
— Плевать на них, — бросил Джим и снова потянулся к нему. Он был послушным в его руках в этот раз, пластичным, словно глина, он даже целовался по-другому, он уступал, сдавался, но не признавал поражение. — Господи, я... никогда раньше. Честное слово. Твои руки, — Джим уперся лбом в лоб Маккоя, — твои руки, — повторил он и закусил губу. Его собственные руки были горячими, они самым бессовестным образом забирались за пояс джинсов Маккоя.  
— Да? — выдохнул Маккой.   
Ему хотелось раздеть мальчишку, разложить его на чертовом капоте, и, черт возьми, чтобы он перестал его трогать. Это сбивало, уводило мысли в другую сторону, когда он вот так его трогал, когда эти горячие руки забирались под его футболку, когда они ложились на ширинку и теребили пуговицу джинсов.   
— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал Джим.   
Они снова начали целоваться, и чертов мальчишка опять мешался, он обнимал его, он терся всем телом, и это было куда больше похоже на секс, чем все, что у Маккоя было с Джозелин, хотя они оба все еще были одеты.   
Маккой все-таки стащил с него штаны, майку Джим стянул сам и отбросил в сторону.   
Он был идеален, думал Маккой, прижимаясь губами к сонной артерии, ведя линию от впадинки между ключицами до солнечного сплетения. Он идеально подходит, его тело идеально ложилось в руки Маккоя, оно казалось бесконечным.   
— Блядь, — вдруг резко выдохнул Джим и дернулся в сторону. — Я хочу... — он облизнул губы — снова, и это снова выглядело как вызов, как приглашение, но на этот раз Маккой устоял.   
— Нет, твою мать, даже не думай! — перехватив взгляд Джима, прошипел Маккой. — Никакого моторного масла. У меня в машине должна быть бутылка детского масла...   
— Чтобы его достать, ты должен меня отпустить, — Джим потянулся и снова его поцеловал. — Детское масло? — вдруг переспросил он.   
— Это лучше, чем моторное, — раздраженно ответил Маккой.   
— У тебя есть дети?  
— Дочь. И я в разводе, — Маккой внезапно почувствовал себя ужасно нелепо. Только что они чуть ли не срывали одежду друг с друга, причем парня он знал часа полтора, а теперь говорят о Джоанне.   
— Твоя жена законченная дура, если отпустила тебя, — в том, как Джим внезапно его обнял, не было ничего от той страсти, которую Маккой видел совсем недавно. Сейчас он был мягким, словно дикая пантера внезапно превратилась в маленького котенка. — Доставай свое масло, — скомандовал он в следующую секунду.   
Отпустить Джима и правда оказалось трудно, Маккой стоял некоторое время, бессмысленно водя пальцами по его пояснице, а потом заставил себя отстраниться и дернуть заднюю дверцу. Обычно ее заедало, но сейчас она поддалась легко, и Маккой наклонился, упершись одним коленом в сиденье, пытаясь нашарить среди кучи барахла бутылку с маслом. Он точно помнил, что она была, маленькая желтая бутылочка "Джонсон и Джонсон". И, черт возьми, руки, обвившие его талию, никак не способствовали поискам, равно как и пальцы, расстегивающие его штаны.   
Он наконец-то нашел чертово масло, дернулся, освобождаясь из рук Джима, чтобы в следующее мгновение опрокинуть его на капот машины. Мальчишка — Маккой не мог перестать называть его так про себя, хотя у этого мальчишки была потрясающая пушистая щетина — послушно выгибался под его руками и губами, слабо стонал и что-то просил; Маккой не слушал его, он сосредоточился на себе, н своем неумном желании проверить, потрогать, изучить, и когда он дернул трусы Джима вниз, когда обхватил его член рукой, он думал не о том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Ему просто хотелось его потрогать, но Джим толкнулся ему в руку и жалобно просипел:   
— Пожалуйста, — и Маккой бездумно откупорил бутылку, пролил себе на руки немного масла и вновь обхватил член Джима, медленно водя кулаком. Тот смотрел на него затуманенными глазами, ярко-голубые глаза казались сейчас почти черными. А второй рукой, губами, Маккой продолжал трогать его.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — смех Джима мешался со стонами, он поддавался Маккою навстречу, а потом обнял, спрятал лицо на плече Маккоя, и тот чувствовал, как Джима колотит, как он пытается успокоится, его шумное дыхание щекотало кожу.   
— Ты все еще в одежде, какого черта, — Джим отстранился, когда его начало отпускать. Он не кончил, Маккой последний раз провел кулаком по его члену, а потом отстранился и начал раздеваться.   
Джим следил за ним голодным взглядом; Маккой подумал, что, наверное, у него самого был такой же, когда он набросился на Джима.   
Его руки были все еще скользкими от масла, и это было очень хорошо, потому что когда он шагнул обратно к Джиму, тот развел ноги шире и облизал губы.   
— Пожалуйста. Ты же не думаешь, что я...  
— Тш, — Маккой легко поцеловал его. Он не думал. Нет. Этот глупый ребенок в его руках... Глупый ребенок, о котором хотелось заботиться, которого хотелось гладить, и Маккой зарылся пальцами в его волосы, провел рукой вдоль позвоночника, он снова гладил и трогал, только теперь надо было сделать это еще и изнутри. Да, определенно, хорошо, что его пальцы были скользкими.   
Джим выгибался в его руках, он обнимал его руками и ногами, бормотал что-то невнятное, стонал и даже кусался. Но когда Маккой вошел в него, Джим затих в его руках, только его пальцы больно впились в плечи Маккоя, пока он кончал.   
— Это было... — дыхание Джима опалило губы Маккоя. — Двигайся, черт возьми, — вдруг сердито прошипел он.   
Маккой не знал, как это было для Джима; может быть, так же, как и для него — каждый толчок был новым откровением, новой гранью познания; ему казалось, что он растворяется в ощущениях, что на самом деле он просто отключился. Что он напился, накурился, черт возьми, что это происходит не на самом деле. Но острые ногти, впивающиеся ему в кожу, острые зубы, — все они возвращали Маккоя в реальность, и эта реальность оглушала.   
Он не запомнил того момента, когда его накрыл оргазм, но помнил, как его целовал Джим, как он притянул его к себе, как они лежали, переплетясь руками и ногами, на чертовой машине, и как Джим тихо смеялся.   
— Ты будешь против, если я сейчас сломаю твою машину? — весело спросил Джим, когда они пришли в себя.   
— Черт возьми, о чем ты?   
— Я починю обратно. Через несколько дней. Ты можешь пока пожить у меня.   
— Как ты собрался чинить мою машину, находясь в постели? — хмыкнул Маккой. Он не был против, если честно. Он был очень за, тем более, ему все равно надо было в душ. А ведь мокрая кожа ощущается совсем иначе... Нет, он не был против.  
— Ну, не несколько дней. Неделю. Дней десять, может быть. Ты очень торопишься домой? И почему только в постели, у меня целый дом, там шесть комнат и мансарда. И сарай. И сеновал. И еще один гараж.


End file.
